Liquid detergent compositions, for example laundry detergents, that have more than 20% surfactant tend to have relatively high viscosities due to the high amount of active ingredients in the compositions. When consumers pour these “thick” detergents into a dosing cup or washing vessel, the detergents are often viewed as being of high quality and/or able to provide high degrees of performance benefits.
Liquid detergent compositions that contain 20% of surfactant or less may also be of high quality, but due to the relatively lower level of active ingredients and/or high levels of water, they can appear runny or “thin” to consumers. Products that are runny do not provide the same luxurious pouring experience to consumers that are provided by “thicker” detergents, and may be associated with being “cheap” and/or low-performing.
Thickeners, such as external structurants or salts, may be added to detergent compositions to increase their viscosities. However, such thickeners tend to bring added cost without providing a performance benefit in the end use of the detergent composition.
There is a need for improved detergent compositions having desired viscosity and performance benefits.